Revelations
by Ivy.fiestyfae.markham
Summary: Ivy Markham always thought she was a normal human teenager until the day she was walking to work and everything turned out she knew about her life was a lie, that she wasnt exactly as normal as she thought that she was part gentry.


**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead so no I do not own Dark Swan. This is my depiction of what could possibly happen sixteen years after the events of Shadow Heir.**

**Chapter one**

It was another normal day in Tucson: blistering hot. After all the young redhead was used to that, considering she had grown up in this particular climate most of her young life. She was heading towards the local grocery store where she was a bagger. After all she wasn't exactly going into the family business as of yet. Things had been well rather strange lately; her dreams had always involved some male with long auburn with eyes that matched hers, and it like the location he resided was an annual autumn. She couldn't exactly decipher what the dream meant just yet, nor had she brought it up to her mother who was out of town again; to Ivy she found that odd that her mother was always gone and it was usually longer than her usual shamanic business. Hearing the rumble something wasn't right; it rarely rained in the desert like terrain.  
>Stopping at the crosswalk her green-gold irises glanced around before pressing the button on the stop light so she could safely walk across. Her muscles tensed as the hair on the back of her neck stood. Her vision caught sight of something a fox? Weren't they nocturnal? And what would one be doing in this type of terrain? Something told her to run as soon as the traffic stopped. A moment later it did just that. Quickly she moved noticing the fox was following her. She moved quickly her heart racing as she tried to avoid the animal why the hell would an animal who she did not threaten chase after her? She knew it wasn't the time for questions and she was going to be late for work now because of this mishap.<br>Making a sharp turn she moved around the corner into an alley-way which unfortunately had lead to a dead end. The low growl of the animal was audible as she saw it come closer to her their eyes glowering at her as if she had agitated it. Her only instinct was to back up right into a dumpster. The air thickened around her which again was rather strange. A feeling of almost like electricity rushed through her, what the hell was going on? Then there was a flash, the man from her dreams stood between her and the fox. "The hell?" she muttered wondering what exactly was going on.  
>A moment later the earth shook her eyes widened a gentry..the girl's pulse quickened as she noticed the ground open around the fox. "Stop..what the hell is going on" She went to pull the male back, but then something that seemed too similar like lighting shot out from her hand. This was just getting weirder, she knew things like faeries, and such existed but this was just too strange. " Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"<br>" You truly do look like you mother, but have my eyes. She was going to bring you to the otherworld in a weeks time but it seems the kitsune got word of her plans and decided to not allow that to occur because like the Willow Queen he fears you and Thundro will actually fulfill the prophecy about Storm King's heir."

Her eyes looked at the fox..Kitsune? Wait she remembered mentioning a kitsune once..an ex of hers. One she couldn't trust after an incident she didn't exactly want to bring up around her and Isaac. " dude, who the hell is thundro? I don't know any damned person but such an insane name.." She knew something weird was going on.  
>He looked at her " your brother"<br>"That's Isaac.." she said noticing the fox lunge at her but a wall of earth separated them. " Otherworld, Kitsune strangely how this gentry reminded her of Isaac, how he talked about their mother.." Holy shit" she muttered..This was her father.." the hell? Why didn't she tell us? " she muttered to herself, it made sense why she had a hard time making friends..she wasn't exactly human, she was part gentry.  
>She saw the portal and looked at him .<br>"GO! Ivy you need to get to the otherworld!"  
>"But Issac!"<br>"Your mother already took him there for his safety! Now go!"  
>"But.."<br>"IVY GO!"  
>She looked at him knowing from her mothers stories to focus and keep calm, it had hurt like a bitch but she survived the trip.<p>

"Princess." A female spoke " I am Shaya a friend of your mother and father's. I'll take you to the oak kingdom. "

"Im so going to be fired" she muttered. " What the hell is going on, I was almost killed by a damned fox! Like what the hell is happening?!"  
>"I understand you're under some shock but it is best to get to Your father's castle. "<br>"So that dude back there who saved my life is my father?! AND I left him with that Kitsune?! We have to go help him..who knows what the hell could.."  
>"Ye of little faith, you remind me of your mother, Always concerned." He spoke walking from behind her. " We better get to the castle where we can further discuss this issue of the fact the damned kitsune tried killing you." He spoke as one of guards brought two horses. "Get on."<br>This was too much the next thing she knew everything spun around her and and went black.


End file.
